Humanity's Ignorance
by Naked-Lady Orchid
Summary: Year 2010.The human race has turned away to those things supernatural ever since the death of Count Dracula by Van Hellsing. A girl will light D's darkness. From the Past she came, to the Future she went, which is now the Present.CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Prologe: The Past

Humanity's Ignorance By: Pikira of Dragonsblood 

**Disclaimer:** Please note that I do not own any part of Vampire Hunter D; I own a few characters of my creation.

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone this is my first fan fic and I would like to thank Kitala for reviewing, but I've decided to edit this chapter a bit and add some more to this chapter. Please review. Thank you. Also during the movies D is called a Vampeal, Dhampeal, Dunpeal or Dampeal, which is it? Well any way I'm going to call him Dunpeal but if someone knows the answer tell me.

"_A pool of sorrows compares nothing to a sea of happiness."- My own words of wisdom_

**Prologue: The Past**

_The year 2010._

_The human race has turned a blind eye to those things supernatural ever since the death of Count Dracula by the great Van Hellsing._

_But now because of one incident that is about to change…_

_In a small country town where to ride a horse down the street was normal, it was midnight and the citizens continued to sleep in peaceful ignorance._

_The entire world did._

_But one man continued to fight._

_A Dunpeal who fights against his own flesh and blood. _

_An on that night he rode down the street._

Anna wasn't suppose to be anything special, she was suppose to be a ten year old who went to school and just grew up with her friends. The thing with Anna was she didn't have friends, well she had one. His name was Mi-Mo, and he was a stuffed elephant. Anna felt different, like she saw the world a different way. Like when you have a picture held in front of you and you have to say what it looks like, and you saw a butterfly she would see tarantula. Her 'family' treated her like something that you had swashed and where afraid it was going to start moving again. It was if they expected her just to lay there dead.

But that night she simply sat by her window watching the clock. Listening to it annoying tick, _tock_, _tick_, _tock_, as it finally pointed to twelve. She sighed. She needed to sleep but every time she lay her head down, it refused to cover her in its warm embrace. _I'm to tense._ She thought. _I need to relax_. But relaxing was not easy. It wasn't easy because every time her eyes closed she heard movement. She was paranoid. She admitted, but it was a feeling that she could not shake. She peered outside. The street was light up and the houses dark, nothing odd so she turned her head back to her room then suddenly her gaze shot back to the formerly dark deserted street. "What the…?" she murmured wide-eyed.

D rode at a steady pace down the tarred road. His black hair cascading down his back like curtain of velvet, his leather clothing glinted in light of the waxing moon, his dark, deep eyes stared up into the window of a particular house.

"_D. They're in that house you know?_" Said a winning voice from his left hand.

"Yes, I know." They stopped and D dismounted.

"_Hey you know D, I have an idea."_ It said quickly with anxiousness in its voice,_ "Lets turn around and ride away from the obvious trap. Hey?_" D didn't answer but looked up at the house in front of him. One curtained window was parted and a young girl looked out. And so did something else.

A demon peered out, grinning with needle sharp teeth over her head, as she seemed completely oblivious to it.

But Anna wasn't unawares to it. As soon as he, the demon, had stepped behind her she had felt its presence. That darkness that she felt was surrounding her being. She got that feeling that you got when you had your eyes shut and someone was to close for comfort. Stiffening with fear she tightened her fist and turned swinging her fist around at him, it, but all it did was grab her wrist and slap and mangled claw over her mouth, as she was about to scream as she saw the demons face up close.

It was moss green with oozing puss everywhere, though the skin was hard and leathery. The needle fangs where yellow and caked with what looked like raw meat. All Anna could do was kick out and try to bit the hand that covered her mouth. "_Well_," It hissed is a serpent like voice "_A feisty one. Putting up much more of a fight than the others in this house_."

"_Maybe we should keep her_." Said another voice like it from the door way and there stood another of the grotesque creatures. Anna eyes widened even more if that where possible and she continued to struggle.

"_Argg, argg, argg_." They shook as the sounds escaped their lips when Anna realised that they where laughing at her. White lights appeared before her eyes and she closed them passing out with shock but not before she heard the high pitched scream of the creature by the door.

D shook the girls' limp body a little trying to wake her. He had been to late to save this entire family, he was secretly hopeing at lest one managed to get out of this ordeal alive. She let out a small mummer and her eyes fluttered open. The girl stared dizzily at him but still those soft brown eyes periced his dying sole and made him feel uneasy thought he didn't show it. Those eyes belonged to someone who looked into peoples minds and saw their hearts. "Are you ok?" he asked lifting her head a little. "Hmmmmm." she said moaned, as she sat up and she gasped at the mutilated demon bodies by the door. Afraid she about to scream he slapped his hand over her mouth. "Shhhhhh." Her eyes looked up at him with fear, and that fear built something inside of her, he could sence it. The blood in her veins heated up until it was boiling, her eyes rolled into her dead in pain she evaporated in his arms, not to be seen by anyone for one thousand and nine years.


	2. Chapter 1: Deja Vu part 1

**Authors Note:** At last I have thought of something to continue with this story! It has taken me this long because its one of those great ideas you get and then it slips away. Oh well. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter One: Dèjà Vu-Part One**

_Year: 3028_

Anna had grown quite a bit. Now nineteen years old she kept her hair cut short and had grown almost as tall as most of the men in the small town of Toel. She lived as a serving girl to the family that owned the local Inn. They had adopted from the Mistresses house for foundlings and orphans. No one knew where she had come from; no know one bar her best friend Simon.

Simon was the one who had found her laying in the grass next to the well as he had gone to collect water for Mistress. That cold morning nine years ago, he had been twelve years of age then. She told of the time she had come from, the demons, her saviour with the black hair and hat, his pale moonlight face above hers. He told her of how that on the 12th of August 2010 that the human race awoke to the treat of the Vampire, all with the death of one family, hers.

He had been adopted as an apprentice black-smith and visited at the end of each day. She played with the inn owners daughters when she wasn't working, and at the end of each day she put up the barrier.

I was her same routine. "Anna. Go out and turn the barrier on." Called a gruff voice from behind the counter.

"I want to come too!" called out an excited voice that belonged to little Silyvia, the youngest of the owners daughters running out to take the girls hand. Anna nodded and put on a small grin leading the little girl outside. It had gotten dark quickly this night and she moved towards the power base to switch it on when she heard a crash from nearby bins, seeing a large shadow she sighed. "Alright move off you mangy mutt! Shoo, this is no place for you!" She yelled at the supposed stray dog, then it rose on it haunches. It was large, black and snarling. Pulling the younger child behind her own body she rapidly whispered to the now frightened girl, "Run Silyvia, RUN!"

Before her stood not a stray dog, but an angry and hungry were-wolf.


End file.
